Multiplayer
Multiplayer is one of two primary game modes in Minecraft, the other being single-player. It features Creative Mode, Hardcore and Survival Mode, like single-player. In Multiplayer, you play with friends. Hosting Hosting, or "running", a server is a complicated process, and it should not be undertaken by individuals with little to no server hosting experience. An alternative for inexperienced individuals is Minecraft Realms where, for $8-$10 per month, Minecraft will host a server for the user. Hosting a server that will run smoothly and have a high up-time requires both dedicated hardware and bandwidth. A high quality computer, along with great internet, is sufficient for use as both a host and a computer so long as the server is lightly used. Very large servers usually pay money to a "hosting company" to host their server for them. The "hosting company" will give them a set-aside amount of "computing power", as well as a specific bandwidth. Since everything is set aside, it means that players will experience little to no ping delays as their data runs through the server. Server Software Many servers run standard Minecraft vanilla software, but some servers run highly Moded versions (such as Bukkit, Spigot, Canary or Sponge) while other servers use Plugins (such as Hypixel, Mineplex, or The Hive). Plugins Plugins are similar to mods in that they change the way the game functions, but they do so at a smaller scale. Plugins can be run by any computer that has Minecraft installed and do not require any software installation. Plugins have many capabilities and most commonly are used for changing between servers, allowing colored fonts, functional elevators, scorekeeping systems, and level keeping systems. Mods Modded servers require players to download all of the specific mods before playing on the server, or else a player will be incapable of joining. Some servers use a variety of mods that are installed at the owner's discretion, while others use mod packs, such as Bukkit or Crazy Craft, that eliminate the hassle of individually downloading every specified mod. Player Interaction There are many ways for players to interact with each other, such as speaking, teleporting, and transferring items. Speaking Players can speak to each other by clicking (default for PC), then type a message, and finally click so that everyone on the server can hear. Some servers have plugin commands, such as /tell player message, so that messages can be private, or commands such as /tc, so that everything written will only be visible to people in one's "town". Teleporting Teleporting can be performed in various ways on many servers, thanks to plugins. Some common teleport commands are: */spawn - Takes a player to the server spawn. */warp Name - Takes a player to a specific area within the server, if a warp with the same name is available */tp name name - Teleports a player to another player. */tphere name name - Teleports another player to a player. */lobby - Takes a player out of a minigame and into the lobby. Sharing of Items Items can be simply shared by throwing them at another player through clicking (default for PC). Some servers use plug-ins in order to allow shops where players can buy and sell items on the server. Other servers have shops where players can only buy and sell from another player. Some modded servers have direct trading mods enabled so that players can enter a trading screen and approve the transfer of items in a way similar to Runescape. Common Bugs This is a list of bugs that occur in most server gameplay experiences. Block Lag This occurs when the "ping" of the server increases to a certain point. This can cause players to break two Blocks instead of one, blocks not breaking, blocks respawning, or gravity on certain blocks not working. Flashing Render Glitch This usually happens when TNT is ignited. It causes the blocks in its blast radius to not disappear. The blocks will usually stay in place, vibrate and flash. It will not increase the light level, and the render glitch will not be touchable. This can be fixed by logging off, and then logging back in. Chunk Error This happens most commonly in multiplayer, but all errors are client-side only. The server is not at fault for this. Falling into a missing chunk can cause a player to die just like falling through Bedrock. The damage rate is the same as Lava. Throwing Items into a chunk error will make the items unable to be obtained on single player, but in multiplayer, one can reload the server and retrieve their items. Server Administration The Window GUI of the Server Application allows one to type in Commands to administer their server. The server admins can "OP" players to give them administrative permissions. This allows them to access the commands by adding the prefix / before the command. Mini-games On the Console Editions, servers can be set to host a mini-game. Currently, the options are: *Tumble Mode *Glide Mini-Game *Battle Mode On the PS4 multiplayer Tumble Mode, Glide Mini Game and Battle Mode can be played online or offline if you are playing with people at your house. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Modes